vlcvhfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of 2.11.18-2.25.18
Undead Forces Repelled! Do Stones Really Fly? Over the past two weeks, public reports have been coming in from multiple sources that Undead have been assaulting Magnimar, here in Sandpoint, and the outlying hinterlands. The original waves were expected after tips from sources, that the Archwings remained quiet about, made mention of them. The resulting evacuations are something we all are aware about, a temporary time of hardship that the city as a whole pulled together to make it through. Shining examples of citizen, defender, and adventurer alike pulling through. Through these shining examples, the hostile forces were repelled multiple times, the undead unable to find purchase at our homes. As the attacks continued, however, more information began to be discovered. The undead were a force not mindless, but guided. The sign of another nation was worn on the hostile forces. The Nation of Geb. Whether or not this was Geb itself or a rogue lord of the nation attacking, none are sure. The Stone Airship that poured out the hostile forces did not bear the same markings as the foreign nation. Nor did the ship's commander bear any sort of involvement with Geb. Recently, about a couple of days ago during another assault from hostile forces, Adventurers from the Rusty Dragon lead by one known as Amrass managed to assault the Stone Ship, discovering the leader of the hostile forces to be a Demon by the name of Zhira. While victorious and the ship captured and sent away to never be seen again, The Archwing Forces that assisted in the assault however, were not without losses. Fifteen fell before the advances of the enemy. While a vigil has already been held in honor of their names, We here at the Varisian Herald thank you for your service, and for everything that you do day in and day out to keep us safe. Interviewee of the Week Welcome to the Interview of the Week! Our interviewer, Maverick, will be the words in bold. Enjoy the Read! "Good day, reader, and welcome to our interview of the week. We hope that this week will tickle your fancy as much as the last, as I've actually gotten a few requests for this week's interview. Without any further wait, lets get things started. Please, may you introduce yourself?" "Emily. I just go by Emily" "It's a pleasure to have you here Emily. To give a bit of background, Emily is one of the leading doctors here at the cathedral. She has helped countless amounts of people and is currently caring for a good chunk of the recent evacuees. She's mostly here at the cathedral from what I have seen. She's also an adventurer of the rusty dragon, one who goes out and faces the larger dangers together with other adventurers. I'd sort of like to touch base of how you got to where you are today. What drives you to do what you do?" "It would be difficult for me to find work elsewhere. It's why I was brought here. People are more understanding here than they are in other parts of the world." "Is there a particular reason that you'd like to share about that difficulty?" "Curses are frightening to most people, especially one as visible as mine" "Understandable. The last interviewee mentioned the same thing about just how accepting people are. It's great to see that you too are benefitting from that and overall giving back to the community. Do you find yourself going out and adventuring often? Or do you tend to prefer the more...lax sort of life style, working at the cathedral or around other parts of town?" "If a group is in need of me they generally find me, but I wouldn't even consider myself an adventurer. I am a healer and a teacher. I rarely work in the field anymore, so I assume its because I'm not needed. Instead I attend my chapter head duties at the Mysticarium and heal here. I do still maintain my residence at the Rusty Dragon however" "Do you miss working in the field?" "It filled the time. Provided me with some company. It is a good thing when a healer is not required. So, yes and no" "Understandable. Company though? Do the people you work with still remain in touch outside of work?" "Not really. If they have need of me, they send someone for me, of course. But I am not known for being approachable or friendly" "That's fair. Everyone has their own preferences after all? Some people need space, some people don't. It's good to see that people respect your space. Touching a bit more on your work, you obviously heavily experience with your field. Do you have any adventures that you look upon fondly that you'd like to share with the readers?" "I have two... Would you rather hear about the slavers or the cult?" "Both sound equally interesting. How about we leave it up to a coin toss? Flipping now aaaaaand...Heads. How about the cult?" "I was asked to join a small group of adventurers to assist a flood ravaged community north of here, I believe" She frowns "It may be somewhere else. I am not good at directions, but it's not important. In this town we found many many undead that had been raised. Floodslain. We defeated them, of course. And found the cultists responsible. They were in a cult dedicated to Kelizandri, the elemental lord of water. We returned from stopping the dead from raising more of the creatures to form an army. When I returned I began to research. I found a meeting for this cult and gathered a group to assist me. It turns out they were charming people, drugging them to recruit them. We snuck into a recruitment meeting under disguise and had another ally break in to find some clue as to what they were after. The information was lost however during our quick escape. The cult did not know this, and made an attempt on my life here in town. I survived of course. Then they seem to have gone into hiding because I haven't been able to track them down. I saw the devastation and knew I had to do everything in my power to stop them." "This elemental lord, is he generally seen as an evil god?" "He is evil, yes. One of his domains is actually drowning" "Goodness. A good thing you managed to at least disrupt the cult. How did it feel blending in? Surely it was dangerous, but were there any close calls for you at somepoint or did they just assume that what ever magic they used on the others was used on you?" "Jasper, my boyfriend at the time, was charmed by the food. Ben, my servant, was not. He kept me from eating. And our spy was nearly caught. Amatsu. But we managed to escape in a running fight and I was able to suppress the enchantment on Jasper. We were lucky enough for the ship not to be hit by the ballistae. And I knew it would be dangerous... But... It was right... I am not the most... Socially aware woman, but I brought others that were and relied on them. Had you walked through a city of dead bodies and the undead, you probably would do anything to stop it" "A lot of close calls it sounds like, but it's good to see that all of you made it home, including those close to you. And I would do anything to stop something like that. That's...a troubling sight to think of and I'm sure many readers would agree. Thank you, and my thanks for the others involved, for doing what you did to stop them. If I could clarify a couple of things. I'm assuming that you traveled there by ship, considering the ballista not hitting your ship. Were these...floodslain as they were called, able to travel through the deeper bodies of water?” "They can travel through water, yes. In fact, if someone is killed by a floodslain and then submerged in water for 24 hours the deceased rise as floodslain. This is what they were doing. Slaughtering a town and placing the bodies into a nearby river." "That's pretty frightening sounding. It's a good thing we haven't seen any here as far as I'm aware of. Thank you for the clarification. Would you say that this experience, combined with how you mentioned you wanted to do everything in your power to stop the cult, is also one of your primary motivators?" "No... If it was... That would be my only focus... I... Just want to have the chance to live a normal life. I don't want to be a hero or a legend. I just want to be able to live the things others take for granted. This allows me some measure of freedom to do so. Like cutting my own food or writing normally or drinking from a cup with my hands. To often my lack of ability to do these things is the sole focus of interaction with me. Getting people to see what I am capable of rather than what I am incapable of is a much bigger focus" "I can relate to an extent. That's quite the drive to have. I hope that one day your curse lifts and such a desire of met. If anyone were to find themselves in your shoes, perhaps dealing with their own curse, or being unable to do every day things and you had a moment to give them one piece of advice, what would it be?" "Come to the Mysticarium. Tuition is free and we have the ability to help and train you in your abilities from counselors to physical assistance to tools that can help you. We are there, and without that assistance I would not be able to live on my own. They helped me, and now I am in a position to help you, using techniques that have been tested and proven" “You can be successful." "Wonderful. If there's a will, there's most certainly a way. Sandpoint is a shining example of this. I've got one last question for you. Do you feel that there is anything that sandpoint itself can do in order to improve the quality of life for yourself? Or people who are disabled and can't quite do that much?" "I am not an expert on such things... I'm afraid I wouldn't even know where to start. A lot would rely on education. And... I suppose... Talking to the individual in question. Find out what they want. Everyone is different. There is no catch all answer" "That's an absolutely fine answer and I appreciate your honesty. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day for this interview. Is there anything else that you'd like to say or mention before we conclude?" "I think I've gone on enough... I wouldn't have a clue what else to say" "That's absolutely fine. Readers, if you would like to hear from Emily once more, by all means, write to me. Comment, share your thoughts, I'll be happy to hear them and even reply to them if I can manage the time. Otherwise, thank you, and may you find beauty in the best parts of your day." Has that spark in your life's work gone out? Does your armor just decide to quit on the worst of times? Sick and tired of your best friend waving around a flaming sword while you have a piece of copper for a weapon? Well look no further! Harold's Next Page offers all your enchanting and magical needs! Get that pearl of power for that extra oomph to your spells! Get that extra bam for your hammer! Only a page turn away in the Market District Job Board Organization Recruitment (A Call to Arms by Daravayne) Adventurers of Sandpoint- I, Daravayne, appeal to your sense of duty, justice, and vengeance to join together into one unit, to combat the evils that threaten this land. For too long, those would protect Sandpoint and it's Hinterlands have been complacent to meet evil as it knocks on our door. No longer. Under the patronage of my Lady, I am forming a group whose mission is to seek out and punish wickedness and degeneracy at it's root. I seek ability at magic and at arms, a willingness to follow,and disposition towards lawfulness. Men need not apply. I shall receive applicants at the old light from sunset to sunrise Organization Recruitment (Seeker's Consortium, by Yuki, Chris, and Everett) Have you ever felt the need to explore? How about the need to learn? Here at the Seeker's Consortium, we strive to unravel the hidden wonders and ancients buried under Varisa's deep history. Our Consortium's home base has recently finished construction, and we are looking for like minded individuals who share the passion of exploration, dungeon delving, and knowledge to join our ranks. The Seeker's welcome everybody of all race and sizes with open arms. We look forward to seeing you. From the Seekers Consortium, a group who has a relentless curiosity with an insatiable drive to question, inspire, and explore. Organization(?) Recruitment (Unknown Faction, by Lissiel) ''-looking for individuals with a keen eye'' ''-willing to embark alone into dangerous locations for information'' ''-must be confident in abilities to escape rough situations'' Willing club members are to report to the shattered Oak tree 1 kilometer due east of Sandpoint ''-Lissiel'' Archwing Notice To all Townsfolk and Adventurers of the Rusty Dragon: Multiple threats to Sandpoint have begun to appear in recent weeks. If you have any information regarding the following topics, please speak to Archwing Elite Jake in the Chromatic room on the Fourth Floor between the hours of 10am and 2pm.. Any information regarding these topics will help the Authorities keep peace in out fair city: > Demon activity within Sandpoint or its territory > Undead activity within Sandpoint or its territory > Any disturbance of the peace of Sandpoint proper, or its surrounding area. Hellknight Contract, By Sal. Party of 4 level 5-7s. Contract: A pair of rogue adventurers are wanted by Bastion Dragonmaw for murder and kidnapping. On the 10th of Calistril, two male adventurers of shoanti descent accepted a farmer's request to deal with a pack of Dire Wolves. Following the task, there was a dispute over payment, and blood was shed. The perpetrators killed their client and his son, and then kidnapped his daughter. They are at large. Information about the kidnappers has surfaced, and they are said to be hiding out somewhere near Galduria. Wanted: Dead or alive. Bonus reward if they are captured alive. Reward is doubled if the kidnapping victim is also recovered alive. The Forgotten Tomb of the Dwarven King, By Amanda. Party of 5 or less Level 6-8s, Ballsy 5s allowed. Dear Adventurers of the Rusty Dragon. My name is Thalmur Hargronkin, and I require your aid in clearing out an old Tomb. My family's tomb in fact. Deep in the Lands of the LInnorm Kings where my family use to live we buried our dead inside a fortress tomb. However after many generations we eventually moved south into Varisia and forgot our hertiage.So I am willing to pay for an expedition into my family's once great tomb to retrieve the Crown of Hargron my family's greatest Treasure. I hope to hear from an interested group soon. I will be in my minor estate in Magnimar awaiting interest. Salutations and Good Tidings Thalmur Hargronkin The Merchant A Goblin's Challenge, By Amanda. Party of 6 or less Level 8-12s, 3 level spread. To the Demons and Beasts of the HellInn I AM SQUIBBLES THE GOBLIN LORD!! I CHALLENGE ALL OF YOU TO COMBAT!! THE BEASTS WHO SLAUGHTER MY KIN AND DESTROY MY PEOPLES WILL DIE!! SO IF SOMEONE DOES NOT STOP ME I WILL CONTINUE TO KILL AND BURN EVERY VILLAGE IN VARISIA!! YOU HAVE TRAMPLED UPON US FOR TOO LONG!! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! At the bottom of the note it is signed with a blood handprint with a map to a goblin hideout Wanda the Wizard's Challenge of Champions! By Mahala (5-7, 6-8, 7-9s. Looking for 4 Players) Hi there! I can't wait to see you all come and challenge this dungeon I set up for you! You may ask why I'm doing this? Hmmm, maybe I'll just have to answer. See, I got my start adventuring just like all of you, and I want to pass on what I have since I can't take it with me when I go! But I need to make sure my fortune goes to the bravest among you all. So come challenge my dungeon and win some coin. Of course this is not without risk, you know, even fighting my summons and facing my traps you might just have a bad time, but great reward comes with great risk, right? Challenges can only come in groups of 4, no more and no less! So gather up a few of your buddies and see how far you can make it before you have to leave. Every attempt will make some coin. Wanda the Wizard LLC is not responsible for maiming, murder, death or murderdeath of adventurers that partake in this dungeon. All challenges are taken at the challengers own risk. Hiring New Bartenders! (Rusty Dragon Job Posting) I'm writing this on a bit of a quick notice, but we need some new bartenders. Joe's done a great job keeping the place stocked and ready, but he's got to tend to his family now. I know Joe was a bit of a hardass and as such, the place has gotten a bit stagnant. We'll be putting up a new job board, and it'll hopefully be a bit more fun friendly. Furthermore, we'll be needing replacements. We know you folks are busy, and Joe has been training Boblin. But we've got a lot of customers now. We'd be happy to see some of you as our new bartenders. Feel free to stop by and talk to me about getting hired. Bad Guy Interview of the Week Disclaimer: The Varisian Herald does not condone any of the actions that the interviewee does. We are dedicated to the truth and knowledge. Knowledge is not a force of good or evil, and thus we work to provide all aspects of a situation. By breaking the seal to this page and reading the information contained within, you agree to not hold the Varisian Herald liable for situations that could occur from this interview. You also agree that the Varisian Herald is in no way affiliated with the interviewee. We also remind you that these are not people that have good intentions at heart and thus we remind you to please keep children out of this section. Thank you. Much to the disappointment or relief of our readers, depending on who you are, no "Bad Guy" has stepped forward for an interview! Perhaps next time! Other Stories In Terms of Alerts, nothing unresolved that the Varisian Herald is aware of is currently standing. Sandpoint Man Attempts to Fence Coin at Sandpoint Bank with a Fence. On the 24th, guards were alerted to find a man from the hinterlands dragging in a fence into the Sandpoint bank. Poorly clothed and even more poorly cleaned, the man demanded to the bank tellers that he had money to fence and launder despite how illegal the actions could have been. When refused, the man proceeded to throw the fence into the bank teller's window. Screaming about how he had just fenced his money, he was promptly arrested by the garrison guard. It was later discovered that the fence was indeed stolen from a property in the Hinterlands. The fence, after being given some mending spells, was given back to its rightful owners. Comics section called the Sandpaper. Probably just Paul Comics for now Credits Mahala, our interviewee of the week! Nick, for providing the information on today's cover story! BlueBerry! Player of Amrass! Aseemi for the brilliant name Idea